Something About Us
by fallenone05
Summary: I'm not good at summaries. Just know it has Mephisto/OC, hetero, and it's an adult story. Know, too, that this will probably make more sense if you've read up to the latest chapter!


Hi guys! I see that I've got quite a few views on this, and fairly fast. I'd love to hear what you think of it, pretty please! :D

* * *

The gigantic festival that True Cross academy had, once again, started without fail. Frantic, hormonally challenged teens skittered about asking their classmates for a date to the dance, and others were searching for jobs to do instead. Mephisto had planned it all, a huge gala for his students as a sort of break after exams to get in some relaxation.

With how this one had fallen onto the date and time, it almost seemed like a party before the demonic storm hit.

Regardless, he was ready to throw a huge party and to let loose himself, enjoying the food, the sights, the older students… and lately, his new Tamer professor, Yayoi Watase. She had been under his employment for a few months now, and he could tell by the side glances he got when he stood close that she had been crushing on him.

It was amusing, to say the least.

After officially opening the festival and letting everything get underway, he sought her out in the crowd, peering over student's heads to see her talking to some of the professors, laughing as she ate dango. She, however, saw him approaching, a sly grin on her face as he got closer.

Oh, what could she be thinking?

He saw her lips move, but couldn't make out what she was saying. It seemed he didn't have to, as she turned fully towards him and waded through the crowd to stand close to him.

Yayoi peered up through her eyelashes at him, and offered some of the sweets she had piled on her small cardboard tray, walking with him through the crowd as he ate what he wanted.

They aimlessly meandered, Mephisto munching on the dango she hadn't eaten, along with small bits of mochi and a candied apple. She had been relatively quiet, almost as if she was thinking about something. There were carnival games and he had reopened the amusement park for the night. She shouldn't be so focused on other things when he, and so many activities, were right in front of her. Literally.

Breaking the silence, Mephisto offered, "Let's play some games. My treat." Reaching into his pocket and throwing the cardboard tray away as they passed a trashcan, he pulled out a small roll of money. It was enough to pay for games to win a toy or to compete against one another in an arcade game. A very wide smile appeared on her face; it was much better than the sullen expression she wore moments before.

Nodding and giving a quick, "okay!," Yayoi allowed him to lead the way to the arcade and game area where he paid for a round of ring tosses. She was eager to give it a try, choosing a Rilakkuma as her target. Before tossing she stopped to look at the rest of the toys, and she could see a few Mephisto plushies, instead aiming for one of those.

Of course there'd be a few of these, especially since he had 'Mephisto Land' and a giant stone sculpture of himself placed out front. It was no surprise that he was a little… obsessed, but at least he was confident, right?

Using her five rings up quickly and missing all of the shots, she couldn't help but sulk. She was actually looking forward to having one of those as a substitute for the real one. Mephisto pat her head and paid for a round for himself, tossing all five rings squarely over a plushie clone of his. The stand operator retrieved the doll and gave it to him, congratulating him on winning as he tended to a teenage couple who had stepped up for their turn.

"Here you are, Miss." He handed the small doll to Yayoi, who hugged the doll to her chest.

"Thank you so much! Oh my gosh." She fidgeted slightly and stood close to him, and he caught on quickly. He wrapped on arm around her and pulled her to his side, enjoying the small bit of warmth from her body pressed to firmly against his. "Where to next, Mr. Faust?"

He fingers toyed with her brown her, twirling a lock around his finger before releasing it and grabbing a new piece. He tugged gently twice, small goosebumps prickling her skin at the sensation of her hair being played with. Oooh, she liked it. "You choose this time, Yayoi."

Her lips pursed as she thought about where to go, a small crease in her eyebrows forming. "This way, then." She turned and began walking towards the center of the festival, passing Rin as he cooked yakisoba and ikayaki. Mephisto waved, telling him he had better get a move on if he wanted a date for the dance. His point seemed to have been made as Rin had another student fill in, leaving and rushing off. It was obvious he was going after Miss Moriyama, and he couldn't help but chuckle.

"Young love."

"You shouldn't tease him like that." Sticking her tongue out, she pulled away from him slowly and motioned to the large 'tent' in front of them.

She had led him to the dance area, where most of the students had gathered, dancing with their date for the night and possibly for the rest of the year.

"Dance with me, Mr. Faust?" Oh, how surprising! She was being bold tonight and it made her hard to resist. She was seducing him, and it was a nice treat. He preferred his women that way.

"Of course I will. " It was the first time he had been asked since founding the school and he was going to use this time to get close. Very close.

Pulling her body flush against his, he couldn't help but smirk as he had a very lovely view down her cocktail dress's top. Placing a hand on her hip, the other took hold of her hand as he guided their movements through the students and guests. The music caused them to alternate dance styles, some coercing them to waltz, and techno played at other times, her hips swaying against his, grinding their lower halves together.

She was acting oblivious, though, to Mephisto's growing 'problem,' but the last dance had both of them panting and sweating. Her heart was racing from both her nervousness and growing anxiety, and his was from growing desire to bend her over the railing of the dance area and fuck her until she begged.

It was difficult to ignore as she had done an excellent job of getting him hard (and on purpose, no less), but this time she led him out of the enclosed area and behind some thick fabric hanging to cover an empty alleyway.

Her face was bright red from the heat and from her arousal, and he expected her to let him take the lead. Yayoi surprised him as she drop the plushie, pressed him against the wall and grabbed his collar, only to yank him down to her level as she stood on her tip-toes.

Months of tension between the two had finally mounted, and tonight was the night to let it loose. He could hear her heart pounding away, and for a split second he could see the apprehension in her eyes. It didn't take long for it to pass, and she eagerly pressed her lips against his. He could feel the urgency behind her kiss, his hand moving to the back of her head as they both lost themselves in the kiss.

Entangling his hand in her hair, his tongue rubbed against her lower lip. Surprised at how firm and determined he was, she moaned, her mouth opening, and Mephisto took the chance to explore both her mouth and her body. His free hand moved from her hip, up her side and onto her breast, squeezing the mound as his palm rubbed against her nipple through the thin fabric of her dress, and back down. He was eager to see if she was wearing any underwear, his hand sliding up her thigh and over flesh to find that she wasn't.

She pulled away for a breath of air and giggled, nibbling at his jaw and at his neck before reaching down and unzipping his pants. Reaching inside, she ran her fingers over his hardened flesh, teasing his skin with feather light touches. A small shudder ran through his body, his cock twitching under her touch.

Yayoi removed his hand from her thigh and gazed up at him with half lidded eyes, only to be greeted with a very cocky, but pleased, smile. Heat welled up in her body at seeing him looking at her that way, and she lowered herself to her knees in front of him.

Now, he was extremely surprised, his eyebrows raising and his mouth falling slack. My my. What a very lovely surprise. She reached up and took hold of his member, pulling his pants down a little more to free his cock. His hand gripped onto her hair again, his hips moving forward as his tip pressed against her lips. He was met with 'tsk tsk,' her head shaking slightly.

Fighting back a smile, she placed her hands on his thighs, her tongue running from the base back to the tip. Encasing his cock with her mouth, she sucked on the tip and hummed, wrapping her hand around his shaft. She soon set up a rhythm, her head bobbing in unison with her strokes.

Letting out a sigh of pleasure, Mephisto leaned against the wall, his eyes closing as she pulled away for a moment, letting her hand get covered in saliva as she worked her way to the tip, squeezing gently as a dollop of pre-come met her work. He opened his eyes and looked down in time to see her looking up at him, her tongue pressing flat against his tip and licking him clean. He groaned, his eyes closing halfway as her head began moving on his member again.

He watched her, noticing her hand moving under her dress as she too let out a sigh as her fingers brushed against her clit. She was obviously horny and was going to finish the job herself… Not that he was complaining.

His cock twitched in her mouth, drops of pre gathering on her tongue as her moans vibrated through his flesh, her entire body lurching or shuddering. Yayoi was much less patient with herself as she was with him, and he could tell she was only touching her clit, rushing for an orgasm. It was extremely sexy to watch and it turned him on like no other. His breathing was becoming labored, and he really, really wanted to come.

Deciding to press his dick's head against her cheek, his hips rocked in tandem with her head's movements, and they were both aiming to come, fast. Her eyes clamped shut and a choked moan vibrated through her throat and onto his flesh, the hand wrapped around his member gripped tightly, her body curling as her fingers moved faster against her clit. She rode out her orgasm this way and Mephisto rocked his hips faster, gritting his teeth as he held back a moan, shoving her head further down as he came. He thrust his hips a few times, coasting his orgasm as he spent himself.

Chuckling, he tilted her head back, mumbling "No messes allowed." She swallowed, and licked her lips, her mouth opening in response. Releasing his grip on her hair, Mephisto situated himself back into his pants, and helped Yayoi stand, her legs a bit wobbly from the intensity of her orgasm. She couldn't help but laugh as she leaned against him, her arms wrapping around him in a hug.

There really was no reason to ask if they could do it again sometime, as they both knew the answer. But for the rest of the night together, they'd enjoy the festivities, for trouble lurked just around the corner…


End file.
